The Mystery Redhead Situation
by Shenny Fan
Summary: Penny was just looking for a fun night teasing her favorite Whack- a- doodle. Penny was about to get a whole other level of fun. This is my first story on FanFiction. It is a Sheldon/OC story. I plan on adding another chapter to this story. I want to thank my friend and beta QueenSpicy for her support and guidance! On to the show.
1. Chapter 1

Penny was just looking for a nice fun night teasing her favorite Whack- a- doodle. Since her breakup with Leonard, Penny was hoping to get back to her fun friendship with Sheldon. Penny had no regrets with going out with Leonard, but her one regret was not spending as much time with Sheldon. She was determined to change that.

As Penny let herself into the guy's apartment, Penny heard noises coming from Sheldon's bedroom that left Penny in complete shock. Penny knew she was in for so much more than a fun night teasing Sheldon and she was in for a night she would never forget.

Penny tiptoed over to Sheldon's bedroom door and opened the door slowly.

Penny's shock returned with a fury. A beautiful redhead was riding and bouncing on Sheldon like a cowgirl with her head thrown back in passion and Sheldon with a look of pure bliss on his face that Penny had never seen before on Sheldon's face. After a few more moments, the redhead cried out "Oh...cumming...Sheldon!" in ecstasy and collapsed on top of Sheldon chest.

After allowing a couple of minutes for the mystery redhead to recover, Sheldon started ravishing the mystery redhead's mouth with hot open mouth kisses. Penny was getting very hot and turned on watching this hot and erotic show.

Sheldon followed up by licking and nipping at the redhead's breast and nipples and proceeded to lick between her breasts and then left a hot trail down his lover's chest and lapped hungrily on the redhead's bellybutton.

Sheldon next licked and kissed around the redhead's outer lips and followed by licking and kissing the mystery woman's legs and paid equal attention to both feet and toes. Penny never dreamed Sheldon Lee Cooper could be so kinky.

Sheldon sensing it was time to take things even further, entered the sexy redhead and started a fast and hard rhythm that was spurred on by redhead shouting "Yes! Yes!... More Sheldon!". Sheldon sensing his impending release started nuzzling the redhead's neck and cried out "I'm cumming!" and erupted into his lover.

Penny slowly closed the door and headed back to her apartment on shaky legs.

Penny was still not sure what she saw was real. Penny always thought Sheldon was handsome and she really admired his confidence. Seeing Sheldon bumping uglies with a hot redhead made Penny spent the rest of the evening thinking of Sheldon in a whole new way and thinking about how she had to have him in her bed and in her life in every way. In the meantime, Penny had to find that vibrator.


	2. Penny's Plan in action

Penny was both excited and nervous with the possibilities of having Sheldon over for spaghetti with cut up hot dogs and a movie. She was hoping this night was the start of something more with Sheldon. Looking back it all made sense.

Penny noticed Sheldon first and also noticed Sheldon's whiteboard and even flirted with him. All the signs were there and, for whatever reason, Penny did not try to take things further. Penny knew she was going to be all in now and that meant being honest with Sheldon about seeing him with that mystery redhead. She knew she ran the risk of losing Sheldon's trust and friendship by telling him, but there was no other way. If Penny wanted Sheldon in her life in every way, it meant no secrets.

Penny heard Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?" and Penny thought to herself, here we go.

Penny and Sheldon were sitting on Penny's couch having just finished watching Star Wars and after enjoying a nice meal when Sheldon turned to Penny.

"Thank You for inviting me over to dinner Penny!"

"You're welcome Sweetie!"

"I'm sorry we have not spent a lot of time together Sheldon. With everything that happened with Leonard and all, it was a little awkward."

"I understand Penny. While the end of your relationship comes as no surprise, I'm truly sorry for both yourself and Leonard."

"That was both insulting and sweet Moonpie." Penny stated with a sarcastic grin.

"Penny, how many times have I told you, Oh, I suppose I should let it go? You did make spaghetti with cut up hot dogs and we just finished watching Star Wars."

"So", Penny started, "Has anything interesting happened in your life lately Sheldon?"

Penny saw Sheldon start to twitch wildly and Penny knew it was now or never.

"Sheldon, I saw you having sex with that redhead that night."

"You saw us? Penny, how could you?" Sheldon huffed and stood up with a huge scowl on his face.

"I know... I know, I'm so sorry Sheldon" cried Penny as she got up and stood next to Sheldon with a scared look on her features. "Please do not hate me."

"As much as you frustrate and infuriate me Penny, I could never hate you." Sheldon had a look on his face that told Penny she should know this already.

That brought a smile to Penny's lips. "Please tell me who she is Sheldon."

"Her name is Sarah and she is the only friend of Missy I could tolerate." Sarah never picked on me or made fun of me like most children or adults for that matter. Penny smiled and reached over and covered Sheldon hand with her own. Penny noticed Sheldon didn't flinch. Interesting!

"Sarah was staying in town for the day and wanted to stop by and visit me."

"Sarah was upset due to a breakup a number of months ago and just wanted to catch up. I tried offering a hot beverage and even patted her back saying "There There, Sheldon is here and that did not work as well."

"So how did you go from that to you and Sarah getting wild in your bedroom? It is so unlike you," Penny added with a grin.

"Penny please. I was trying to comfort Sarah and before I knew what was happening, Sarah was kissing me."

"It was not an unpleasant experience so while Sarah was starting to say sorry for kissing me, I in turn kissed Sarah and a short time later we both decided to continue things in my bedroom."

"Wow, Sheldon! I have to say, seeing you and Sarah having sex was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. I have not be able to stop thinking about it and you since it happened."

"I thought you could barely tolerate me? We always seem to fight and we seem to have very little in common? This is highly irregular." Sheldon had a cute confused look on his face.

"Its called opposites attract Sheldon and I think our fight showed passion and a great chemistry. We just did not want to believe the signs." She paused for breath.

"I was always attracted to you first Sheldon, but you showed no interest and Leonard was so persistent and after Kurt I guess I needed that? Seeing you with Sarah brought back those old feelings of attraction and I knew I had to do something about them."

"You were one sexy Texas cowboy Sheldon and I want to feel and experience some of the same things Sarah did and I want more than a one night stand Sheldon and want to explore the possibility of starting a relationship with you."

"I think this will be acceptable Penny. Sarah opened up a whole new world for me. Just a life focused primarily on science has not brought me closer to a Nobel or made me truly happy. I missed out on quite a bit and it's time I broadened my horizons and I want to go on this adventure with you wherever it leads."

Sheldon took Penny hand and helped her to her feet and then helped Penny stand up on the couch.

"Can I ask what you are doing Sheldon? Penny was more than a little surprised."

"I'm giving my cowgirl a ride to her bedroom so Ride'em cowgirl."

Penny felt a surge of lust shoot through her and quickly mounted Sheldon's back yelling "Yee-haw" and Sheldon with a huge smile on his face that was nothing like his Koala face or his kill batman smile, quickly made his way to the bedroom to start their adventure.

To be continued.

**A/N Thank You to Les Enfant Terrible and Nebuleste for your reviews! Thank You also for those who added as favorites and follows! One more chapter to go. I look forward to writing more stories in the future. This has been fun.**


	3. The Shenny Main Event

Sheldon entered the bedroom with Penny on his back yelling 'Yee-haw! Giddy-up, cowboy!' He approached the bed and bent down as Penny removed herself from his back.

Sheldon turned to Penny with a smile on his face and said, "You sure seemed to have enjoyed your ride Penny."

Penny replied with a big grin, "I sure did, I am a cowgirl after all".

To which Sheldon replied, "Perhaps we can add these types of activities to our routine from time to time?"

"Why Sheldon, I guess you are not a genius for nothing?" Penny offered with a teasing smile.

Sheldon replied "Indeed."

"Well Sheldon, as much as I loved the foreplay, it's time to get to the main event."

"I concur Penny, What did you have in mind?"

"I would like you to take all your clothes off Sheldon and lie down on the bed."

Sheldon proceeded to remove all his clothes. Penny just knew Sheldon was being deliberately slow. As soon as the last item of clothing was removed, Penny started a slow and sexy walk towards the bed, making sure to sway her hips in a seductive manner. Sheldon had a look of pure hunger on his face that caused Penny to remove her clothes in record time.

Penny stared at Sheldon's lips and thought, _here comes our first kiss_.

Penny got on top of Sheldon and slowly placed her lips over his and after a few moments started to nibble on Sheldon's lower lip. He opened his mouth and Penny took the opportunity to touch her tongue to Sheldon's. They both moaned as their tongues battled for dominance.

Once the searing kiss was over, Penny moved to nibble and suck on Sheldon's earlobe and then followed up by blowing in Sheldon's ear. When she kissed behind Sheldon's ear, Sheldon was being driven wild by her actions, but fought to keep his composure while she continued her exploration.

Penny thought Sheldon's neck needed attention and possibly a hickey so Penny went right to work sucking, licking and biting on Sheldon's neck leaving the evidence of Penny's lovely work.

Penny's next target was Sheldon's chest hair and Penny thought this was so much better than the Vapo-Rub incident as Penny covered Sheldon's chest hair with sweet kisses and licks.

Penny kissed her way down Sheldon's chest until she reached Sheldon's manhood. Sheldon and Penny both shared a sweet smile before Sheldon's face twisted in pleasure as her hot mouth started licking and kissing his cock.

Penny next licked and sucked on Sheldon's sack causing Sheldon to yell out, "I'm close Penny."

Penny felt herself get moist and replied, "Not yet honey."

Penny grabbed Sheldon cock and positioned it at her opening before sinking down on Sheldon. This caused Penny to cry out "You are so big, Sheldon!"

Sheldon replied, "Ride me, Penny. Ride me hard!"

Penny took a moment to get accustomed to Sheldon's size before starting a hard and steady up and down rhythm while Sheldon played with her clit.

Penny felt the beginning of her orgasm rush through her and cried out, "Oh Sheldon...I'm cumming!" Penny collapsed on top of Sheldon feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Sheldon was holding Penny and whispering sweet words in her ear before placing sweet tender kisses on Penny's lips.

"I have no words for what just happened Sheldon."

"Good, since now is not the time for words."

Sheldon started to feast on Penny's huge breasts, alternating between licking and sucking on both nipples followed by placing kisses over both breasts.

Sheldon then proceeded to lick a line from Penny's breasts down to her bellybutton and dipped his tongue inside the bellybutton causing Penny to thrash her head from side to side.

Sheldon next licked and kissed down her left leg to her foot and then kissed and sucked on each of Penny's toes. Penny did not know how much more of this sweet torture she could take.

Sheldon gave the same treatment to Penny's right leg along with her foot and toes.

Sheldon followed that up licking first on Penny's outer lips and then licking and sucking on her clit.

Sheldon then pumped two fingers in and out of Penny pussy causing Penny to cry out "Sheldon, I'm so close."

Sheldon then took hold of his cock and placed it at Penny entrance and slowly pushed in and slowly withdrew. Sheldon repeated these actions for a short time.

Sheldon placed both his hands by Penny's head and started driving in and out of Penny and in turn driving Penny further into the mattress.

"Cum for me, Penny."

Penny starts shaking and yelled out, "I'm cumming...FUCK...AHHHHH!"

Sheldon hearing and feeling Penny come undone has a big orgasm while yelling out "OH...FUCK!...PENNY!" Sheldon lays on top of Penny for a second before moving onto his next back to Penny.

Sheldon put his arm around Penny while she laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder while threading her fingers through Sheldon chest hair.

"You were wonderful, Dr. Cooper," purred Penny, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"How do you manage to be so good at so many thing Sheldon?"

"As I have stated many times Penny, when you understand the laws of physics anything is possible."

Penny did not miss the smug look on Sheldon's face.

"I love it when you talk physics, doctor."

"I believe I love it when you call me doctor, Penelope".

Penny who normally hated it when someone called her 'Penelope' was turned on hearing it from Sheldon.

"Remind me to send Sarah a 'Thank You' note, Sheldon."

"Really Penny?"

"Bazinga!" was Penny's reply which caused a fit of giggles from both Penny and Sheldon.

Sheldon and Penny wrapped each other in a tight embrace, ready to sleep and dream about all the promises and possibilities that lay ahead for them as a couple.

**The End**

**A/N Thank You to Les Enfant Terrible, Nebuleste, nertooold54, Cam, and So Much Love for your reviews! Thank You also for those who added as favorites and follows! Special thanks to my friend and Beta QueenSpicy for your continued support and guidance! I look forward to writing more stories in the future. This has been a blast.**


End file.
